A Momentary Lapse of Reason
by Lili86131
Summary: Après avoir quitté Ron, Hermione trouve de l'aide dans la personne la plus improbable qu'il soit. Traduction de la fic de evil-broccoli.


_**'A momentary lapse of Reason'**_ par evil-broccoli

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** Après avoir quitté Ron, Hermione trouve de l'aide dans la personne la plus improbable qu'il soit.

**Pairing :** HGxGW

**Rating : **T (par sécurité)

**Note de la traductrice:** Ceci est ma toute première traduction (en dehors du cadre scolaire, j'entends). Personnellement, je trouve le début extrêmement maladroit, autant que je vous prévienne, mais je me suis améliorée au fur et à mesure que je traduisais ce chapitre.

Naturellement, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux, rien ne vaut la fic dans sa version originale. Si vous avez les capacités de lire en anglais, je vous invite à le faire, parce que c'est définitivement ce qu'il y a de mieux. Sur ce, enjoy ! ;)

**Chapitre 1**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Ron ? » Sa voix lui faisait défaut. Elle était furieuse.

« Her... Hermione, je peux l'expliquer ! C'est... Ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air ! »Ron était si nerveux d'avoir été pris sur le fait qu'il bégayait sérieusement tout en remettant de remettre son boxer.

« Ah oui ? De quoi ça a l'air, alors? »Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, sa mâchoire serrée, et un muscle sur le côté de son visage se contractait clairement. La convulsion nerveuse de ce muscle n'était jamais un bon signe, il signifiait que les chances d'apaisement étaient moins que probables.

« Eh bien, c'est... Merde, écoute, Hermione, je suis désolé... Je voulais pas que ça arrive, c'est... c'est juste, juste arrivé. »finit-il maladroitement, tête baissée et mains dans les poches du boxer.

« Juste arrivé?Juste arrivé?C'est tellement juste arrivé que c'est terminé, Ron. C'est terminé entre nous. »Elle décroisa les bras et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la sorcière nue dans leur lit. « Lavande Brown? Sérieusement, Ron, c'est à _ça_ que tu voulais me comparer ? »

« Attends! Hermione! Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne recommencerai jamais! Je t'en prie! Je t'en prie, donne-moi une autre chance! Juste une seule! Je serai gentil! Je t'achèterai des roses! » Il essaya de lui attraper le bras mais ses pieds s'accrochèrent à un soutien-gorge rose à dentelles qui gisait sur le sol.

« T'es pathétique, Ron. Des roses? J'y suis allergique, et en tant que mon mari, c'est une chose que tu devrais savoir parfaitement. Tu as eu tes chances, Ron. Et tu les as ruinées. Toutes sans exception. Je ne vais pas tolérer ton comportement plus longtemps. Je t'enverrai les papiers pour le divorce d'ici quelques jours. » Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce en claquant bruyamment la porte derrière elle.

« Di... Divorce? Hermione! Hermione, attends! ATTENDS! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par divorce?! Tu ne peux pas divorcer d'avec moi! Tu ne me mettras pas dans un tel embarras! » Il lui courut après mais ne put que se rendre compte qu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée. « Merde. »

Hermione apparut au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit conscience de la situation désespérée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était en pleine rue avec nulle part où dormir, sans argent, et sans vêtements. _Je ne peux pas vraiment prendre mes vêtements maintenant, il faudra que je transplane là-bas pendant que Ron sera au travail. Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'ici-là ?_ Elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa tristesse et sentit des larmes silencieuses tracer leur chemin le long de ses joues. _Comment peut-il me faire ça? Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour lui? Mon amour ne lui suffit pas? Mes seins ne sont pas assez gros?!_ Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait dit cette dernière partie à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un petit rire derrière elle.

« Je trouve que tes seins sont comme il faut, Hermione. »

Elle fit volte-face et sursauta pour se retrouver face à face avec George Weasley. _Super, il fallait justement que ce soit le frère de Ron qui me trouve, c'est ça?_ Elle tenta de sécher ses larmes avec une manche et se força à lui sourire.

« Bonjour, d'abord, George. T'as dû bien les regarder, hein ? » Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et il put remarquer que si sa bouche souriait, ce n'était pas le cas de ses yeux. _Il faudra que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet_, pensa-t-il et il décida qu'il devait d'abord lui parler et découvrir ce qui se passait.

« Autant que j'adorerais rester là à en parler toute la journée, mais je dois retrouver Fred pour déjeuner dans.. »Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « ...dix minutes. Tu te joins à nous? C'est moi qui offre. » Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait faim. En fait, elle était affamée. _Est-ce que j'ose m'imposer? La ferme. Il t'a invitée, et tu n'as pas de quoi te payer à manger de toute façon. Bon, dans ce cas..._ Elle afficha un léger sourire et hocha la tête. Le type amusant qu'il était fit semblant de s'incliner exagérément, lui embrassant le dos de la main et entrelaçant leurs bras. « Mademoiselle. »

Même dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. « Ne me 'Mademoiselle' pas, George. Je suis Hermione. Juste Hermione. »

« D'accord alors, 'juste Hermione', on y va, non ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils marchèrent vers une petite cafétéria, récemment ouverte, au bout de la rue. C'était vraiment chaleureux avec des tables couvertes de nappes faites à la main et des meubles dépareillés dispersés dans la petite pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table la plus petite qui était déjà occupée par Fred et...

« Salut Angelina, Fred. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'aie amené quelqu'un. Angelina, tu te souviens d'Hermione, non ? » La dénommée Angelina sourit et lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Salut Hermione. Ca faisait longtemps. » Elle déplaça légèrement sa chaise pour qu'Hermione puisse loger la sienne entre elle et George.

« Merci, et oui, ça faisait un bout de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Hermione était ravie d'avoir trouvé de la distraction. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment penser à Ron maintenant et parler à Angelina semblait être un bon moyen de l'éviter.

« Ravie que tu poses la question. C'est l'opportunité parfaite pour dire à George pourquoi on devait se retrouver ici aujourd'hui.

« Ouais, je me demandais justement. Qu'est-ce que tu serais susceptible de me dire que tu devrais faire ici et pas dans la boutique où on se voit absolument chaque jour ? » s'enquit George.

Fred prit une profonde inspiration. « George, Angelina et moi, nous nous marions. Je déménage. L'appartement est tout à toi maintenant. » George resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Puis, après un moment, il se décida finalement à dire quelque chose.

« C'est... C'est vraiment génial, frérot... Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas vu venir depuis un moment à présent. Je me sentirai seul sans toi, cela dit. »

Fred laissa sortir l'air qu'il avait retenu jusque là. Hermione le soupçonna de ne pas s'être attendu à une réaction aussi calme de la part de son jumeau. _Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour eux._

« Tu t'y feras. Et puis, tu me verras tous les jours à la boutique. » Fred essayait d'apaiser les sentiments de son frère. C'était assez évident que, même s'il n'était pas en colère, cette nouvelle l'avait fortement déçu, sinon ravagé.

« Ouais, j'imagine. Ca me prendra du temps de m'y habituer, quand même. »George sourit. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère déménage, il était vraiment content pour lui. Il sortait avec Angie depuis un moment déjà, et c'était tout à fait normal qu'ils se marient un jour.

« En parlant de mariages. Comment se passe le tien, Hermione ? J'ai entendu dire que ça faisait trois ans que t'étais mariée à Ron. C'est ça ? » _Brûle en enfer, Angie. Il fallait que tu demandes. Fais chier. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire? Que tout va à merveille?Que Ron est le parfait mari dont j'ai toujours rêvé? Qu'on vient d'acheter un labrador? Que je suis enceinte de triplets?_ Elle n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde la regardait, attendant patiemment sa réponse. « Hermione? »

« Je suis désolée, il.. il faut que j'y aille. » Elle sortit du restaurant à toute vitesse et remonta la rue. _Je te déteste Ronald. JE TE HAIS TELLEMENT!_ Soudain, elle sentit une main agripper son bras. Elle fut tirée en arrière de force et se sentit trébucher sur la personne qui l'avait attrapée.

« C'EST QUOI CE... Oh, re-salut, George. »

« Hermione, c'est quoi le problème? Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec Ron, alors dis-le-moi et je réduirai mon petit frère en bouillie pour t'avoir fait de la peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois? Oublier ton anniversaire ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille George, tu prendras son parti de toute façon. C'est ton frère. » Elle libéra son bras de son étreinte et repartit mais la main ô combien agaçante l'agrippa de nouveau. Elle se prépara à répliquer quelque chose de nouveau, mais le regard de George l'arrêta.

« Percy est aussi mon frère et tu ne me vois pas lui parler souvent, si ? Ecoute, je sais que Ron s'est comporté en grs con avec toi depuis le début. Tout le monde sait ça, mais personne n'a jamais rien dit parce que tu semblais le tolérer relativement bien. On s'est dit que c'était parce que tu l'aimais, alors on n'a pas voulu s'interposer, mais il est allé trop loin cette fois. Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait. » George la tenait par les épaules à présent. Hermione craignait qu'il ne commence à la secouer à n'importe quel instant pour faire pénétrer ses propos dans sa tête.

« Non, il n'a pas oublié mon anniversaire, George. » Elle marqua une pause ici, se demandant si oui ou non c'était une bonne chose de lui raconter la petite aventure de Ron au lit. L'image de son mari et Lavande dans leur lit conjugal provoqua quelque chose au fond d'elle et elle décida finalement que le dire à quelqu'un ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher de toute façon. « Il... Il m'a trompée. » Elle sentit des bras la serrer dans une étreinte chaleuseuse.

« Comment pouvais-tu croire que j'allais prendre son parti, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ses bras encerclèrent la taille du jeune homme et elle laissa les larmes couler, au beau milieu de la rue, indifférente aux regards qu'ils recevaient.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, George? Je n'ai pas d'argent ni d'endroit où aller et je ne peux pas encore me décider à y retourner et revoir ce salaud. » Son visage était écarlate, ses yeux enflés et baignés de larmes. Elle renifla. Et il sut, d'un simple regard pour elle en pleine détresse, qu'il avait trouvé la solution idéale.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'installerais pas avec moi? Juste pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que tu te remettes sur pieds et que tu te trouves un nouvel endroit pour vivre. »

« Qu... Quoi? » _Il est fou ?!_

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est soudain et tout, mais réfléchis-y. Tu n'as nulle part où aller, et j'ai une chambre de libre maintenant que Fred déménage. Sans mentionner que je pourrais avoir un peu de compagnie. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vécu seul de ma vie. D'abord c'était le Terrier avec tellement de monde, ensuite Poudlard, puis l'appartement avec Fred... Je ne suis pas tellement habitué à la solitude, tu sais. D'autant plus que Fred ne m'avait pas prévenu. » Maintenant qu'il se penchait plus sur la question, l'idée semblait encore plus plaisante. « Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'était pas tout à fait les meilleurs amis du monde et que je ne suis probablement rien de plus qu'un farceur immature pour toi, mais je pense qu'on peut réussir. Et imagine un peu la tête que fera Ron quand il le saura. » Ca semblait lui convenir. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« T'en es sûr? Ron détestait vivre avec moi. Il disait que j'étais trop autoritaire. T'es sûr que t'es prêt pour ça ? »

« Est-ce que je te le proposerais si ce n'était pas le cas? »

« Vu comment je te connais, tu pourrais prévoir de m'utiliser comme cobaye pour toutes tes farces. »

« Je n'oserais pas, » dit-il en feignant d'être sérieux.

« Vraiment? »

« Tu devras attendre et voir par toi-même. Viens, je vais te montrer mon appart'. » Il la prit par le bras de nouveau et la guida dans la direction de 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux'. Quelques temps après, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une insigne tape-à-l'oeil immense, jaune et magenta. George l'invita à entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique. Hermione se retrouva à monter les marches à la suite du jeune homme et soudain, ils étaient dans l'appartement.

« C'est rien d'extraordinaire, mais ça correspond parfait à mes besoins. La cuisine est là-bas. La chambre de Fr... Ta chambre est à droite, la mienne est de l'autre côté du couloir si t'as besoin d'un truc. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir. Fais gaffe quand tu prends ta douche, l'eau a tendance à devenir glacée de temps en temps. Donc... Voilà..., »conclut-il et il attendit sa réaction.

« C'est vraiment douillet. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que t'aies une telle chose. Sans vouloir t'offenser. C'est juste que j'ai toujours imaginé ton appartement comme étant plus... comment dire.. tape-à-l'oeil et brillant et... coloré. Sans parler de tes farces trainant partout. Je n'en vois aucune. » L'appertement n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi ou pourrait s'attendre venant de Fred et Goeorge. La salle de séjour était vraiment jolie et modeste avec une petite cheminée encerclée de deux canapés bordeaux et de quelques meubles acajous ici et là. Les murs étaient légèrement dorés et la pièce avait vraiment quelque chose de Gryffondor.

« Non, aucune. On a amené les affaires au magasin, on garde les farces dans l'arrière-boutique, personne ne trébuche dessus pendant qu'on nous rend visite comme ça. »

« Ca fait plaisir de savoir que vous pensez à la sécurité des autres parfois. »

« Oh non, c'est pas par sécurité. C'est juste qu'on ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre nos secrets. » George lui fit un large sourire et elle ne put simplement pas être s'énerver contre lui. _Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi._

« Je peux voir ma chambre? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Ils y allèrent et virent que Fred avait déjà fait ses bagages. George eut l'air maussade tout à coup. « J'aurais voulu qu'il me le dise plus tôt. Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je... Je déteste ce qu'Angelina lui fait des fois. C'est comme s'il n'était même plus mon jumeau. Je suis vraiment content pour eux et je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il mène sa propre vie, mais il aurait dû me le dire. » Hermione ne savait que dire et resta donc silencieuse. « Je serai dans ma chambre si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit sur la chance qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait pas seulement un endroit où s'installer mais elle avait aussi un des frères de Ron à ses côtés. George. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait bien d'elle ici mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était une intrus. D'autant plus qu'il n'allait pas très bien après l'annonce de Fred. _Il n'a même pas encore déménagé que j'ai déjà pris sa place. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait à ce propos. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il sera aussi compréhensif que George._ Son cou était douloureux de tout le stress auquel elle avait été sujette ce jour-là, elle décida donc qu'elle pourrait prendre une douche. _Merde. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée mettre pour dormir?_

George alla à sa chambre et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un regard à l'extérieur pour voir des familles heureuses faire les boutiques dans le Chemin de Traverse. _Bientôt, Fred et Angie feront partie de ces familles et moi, je serai là, pathétique et seul. Pas si seul: Hermione est là. Mais pour quelques semaines seulement..._ De petits coups sur la porte le ramenèrent de ses songes et il l'invita à entrer.

« George... Hum... Est-ce que tu peux... Euh... Peut-être me prêter quelque chose pour dormir ? Je n'ai pas de vêtements avec moi. Et une serviette, s'il te plaît. »

« Oh oui, pas de soucis. » Il se dirigea vers son armoire et prit une chemise blanche à boutons et un boxer dans un tiroir. « Voilà. J'espère que ça te convient. Les serviettes sont dans le placard au-dessus des toilettes. Choisis celle qui te plaît. »Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'il lui tendit son boxer. « T'inquiète pas. Il est nouveau. Je ne l'ai jamais porté, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Merci George. Pour tout. »

« C'est pour ça que sont faits les grands frères. »

« Je ne suis pas ta soeur, George. »

« Tu es un membre non-officiel de la famille depuis que tu as onze ans. Et un officiel depuis que tu as vingt ans. C'est normal que je te vois comme telle. »

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Je les transmettrai à l'auteure.**


End file.
